


Ginger Cake

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Minor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is captured while suffering from laryngitis. Still, Viggo tries to get him to talk.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Ginger Cake

It wasn’t that Hiccup wouldn’t talk - it was that he  _ couldn’t _ . He’d lost his voice a few days before being captured, and it had gotten to the point that he’d had to write things down to communicate with his friends. Yes, Viggo and the Dragon Hunters had thought of giving him things to write his answers with, but he hadn’t provided any answers. They couldn’t make him. 

Now, Hiccup was being taken to Viggo’s quarters. He wondered what would happen to him, what exactly Viggo wanted if he couldn’t talk. Hiccup had tried, and could hardly get out a whisper, and it made his voice feel like it was grating at his throat. He was useless to Viggo without a voice. 

“Untie him,” Viggo ordered as soon as Hiccup was brought inside. The Hunters looked to each other in confusion, but did as they were told, leaving Hiccup’s hands free. There was no danger of him springing for a weapon to attack; he was outsized and outnumbered. Hiccup knew that his chances of escape were slim to none. Besides, Toothless was being held on a separate ship. 

When the Hunters left and closed the door behind them, Hiccup had a chance to examine the room. It was Viggo’s office space, but the desk was far from empty. Instead, it was filled with foods that made Hiccup’s stomach rumble and his mouth water. He hadn’t eaten in days, had only been being provided with water. 

“Sit,” Viggo told him. He pulled a chair out for Hiccup, and Hiccup had no choice but to come over and sit in it, and let Viggo push him in. “Eat.”

Hiccup looked at Viggo with his eyebrows raised, wondering what this sudden show of hospitality was. Also, he was taken aback by the way Viggo was treating him: like someone he was courting rather than a prisoner. Captors didn’t usually pull out chairs for their captives. 

“There are some foods here that should help your voice,” Viggo told him, taking a seat across from him. He pushed a mug towards him. Hiccup looked suspiciously down at the steaming contents. “Give it a whiff,” Viggo said. “It’s just lemon tea. Lemon is very good for the throat.”

Wondering what on Earth a lemon was, Hiccup took the mug, brought it to his nose, and sniffed. It was a smell unlike anything he’d ever caught scent of before. He quite liked it though. He took a sip, found that there was honey in the tea as well, that it buried some of the tangy flavor. It did indeed feel soothing on his throat. So, Viggo was doing all this to get him to talk. What if Hiccup refused to eat? Decided to starve himself out? He looked over his mug at Viggo, wondering if he was thinking what he was thinking. 

Viggo shook his head. “I know what you’re thinking, Hiccup, but starving yourself out will do no good. There are ways to make people eat even if they do not want to, and they’re rather unpleasant.” 

Hiccup didn’t know what Viggo was talking about. He just looked at him skeptically.

Viggo leaned forward, placed his hands on the table. “Let’s put it this way. Would you enjoy having a tube forced down your throat?”

Hiccup cringed. No, no he would not. So, he had no choice but to eat. He took another sip of the tea, then set it down, looked over the food that was laid out in front of him. There were different meats and cheeses, and a cake that smelled absolutely delicious. Part of him wanted to go right for it, but he would eat a proper meal first. He began setting his plate, Viggo talking all the while.

“I’ve been having your dragon fed,” he said. “It’s difficult with him trying to shoot us till he runs out of shots, but eventually he eats. He’s not a stupid animal.”

Hiccup glared at Viggo for considering that Toothless could have been stupid in the first place. Dragons were intelligent creatures, not dumb animals like Viggo saw them as.

“Yes, yes, I know we view dragons differently.” Viggo seemed to be having no trouble understanding Hiccup’s facial expressions. “They can be intelligent creatures, but most of them are not. Night Furies on the other hand, are probably the smartest species I’ve ever come across. You have yourself a rare jewel, my dear Hiccup.” 

Hiccup already knew that. He made no outward comment, just began to eat. Viggo watched him as he did like he had nothing better to do, and it made Hiccup feel terribly uncomfortable. He gestured to the food, then to Viggo, not understanding.

“I already ate,” Viggo let him know. Oh, so that’s why he was watching him like this. He seemed intrigued by him, as if he was a thing to put under a light and study. That made Hiccup vastly uncomfortable, and he was overly aware of the way he took bites, chewed and swallowed. He would wash everything down with gulps of the lemon tea. It really was quite good, and felt soothing on his sore throat. 

Viggo cut Hiccup a slice of the cake when he was done with his meal, put it on his plate for him. “Now the cake, I made myself,” Viggo told him, and that surprised Hiccup. Was he being truthful? Viggo seemed incapable of doing things like baking or cooking, because it was too beneath him. “Special recipe. It should soothe your throat as well. Ginger is good for that.”

Hiccup took a piece with his fork, inspected it. Maybe Viggo  _ had  _ made this himself. It seemed to be expertly done though. Was that something Viggo Grimborn could do? Bake? While it seemed odd, Hiccup figured he would have to take Viggo’s words for truth. Though, had he put anything in it other than what he’d said? Was he trying to drug him? Maybe there was something in the tea. 

Hiccup wasn’t feeling odd though. So, he shrugged and took the piece into his mouth. It tasted rich and delicious, and Hiccup could definitely taste the ginger. There were other flavors too that he didn’t recognize, but that worked well together. 

“Do you like it?” Viggo asked. He was looking at Hiccup as if his answer mattered to him. Hiccup nodded, and Viggo smiled. Viggo smiled a lot for someone that Hiccup thought of as pure evil. 

Viggo let Hiccup eat the cake in silence, and then he was serving him another slice, as if he somehow knew that he’d wanted another one. Hiccup ate that too, enjoying the flavors. There was a nice, warm feeling in his stomach and chest. It was almost a sleepy feeling, but it excited him at the same time. 

He finished off the lemon tea, then looked to Viggo, wondering what he expected of him.

“Try to speak,” Viggo said. 

“I…” It just came out as a rasp. Hiccup coughed with a hand in front of his mouth, tried again. “What do you want?” It was just a whisper, and it felt like razors tearing the inside of his throat. He grimaced. 

“Mm, so it will take a few more days for you to recover your voice,” Viggo said. He stood and came around the table, put a hand on the back of Hiccup’s chair. He leaned down, brushed his ear with his lips. “In the meantime, we can do other things.”

That made fear strike through Hiccup and travel cold up his spine. What was Viggo talking about? Though, Hiccup had an inkling that he knew, what with Viggo treating this as a date and his lips touching his ear. His breath hitched. He couldn’t say no, so he shook his head. He had to let Viggo know that, even if this happened, it wasn’t consensual. 

“Yes, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo’s voice was a low rumble. He massaged fingers into his shoulder, but the touch was threatening. “Shall we go to my bedchamber?”

Hiccup just froze up, not wanting to move or be moved. His breath hitched and his hands curled into fists. 

Viggo brushed some of Hiccup’s hair away from his face, still leaning over him, his presence oppressive. “It would be pleasurable if you cooperated. I promise.”

Hiccup didn’t want this, not at all, but Viggo’s voice was sparking something in him, something that he couldn’t control. It made him angry. Why did Viggo have to have this effect on him? 

Viggo pulled away, held his hand out for Hiccup, and with a sigh, Hiccup stood and took it. Maybe if he did this he would be let go, would be allowed to have Toothless. He wanted to ask, opened his mouth to, but then remembered that he couldn’t talk. He frowned, and followed Viggo into his bedchamber. 

The place was decorated affluently with gold and tapestries, and the bed by the wall was large and covered in rich furs. Viggo was a rich chief, and it was obvious in his living quarters. Hiccup hated it. He got his money from exploiting people and hunting dragons, from hurting others. 

“Like it?” Viggo asked, letting go of Hiccup’s hand.

Hiccup said nothing and made no motion. Viggo frowned a little, but said nothing against it. He went over to a chest, and Hiccup just stood there, wondering what he was doing. He tried looking over his shoulder, but couldn’t see what he was getting. He came back with some rope, and Hiccup swallowed hard. Viggo wanted to tie him up. 

Viggo smiled at him, set the rope down on the bed, then came over to Hiccup. His hands went to his belt, and Hiccup pulled away, but Viggo put a hand on his back and held him firm. The belt came off, and Viggo tossed it aside. Hiccup’s breath was coming fast. 

Viggo leaned in, captured Hiccup’s lips with his. Hiccup would have made a discontented sound at that, but was trapped in silence. But the way Viggo moved his lips against his… It felt good for some reason. Hiccup decided not to pull away. As Viggo had said, this would be pleasurable if he just went with it. 

Viggo broke the kiss to pull off Hiccup’s leather armor, and Hiccup had no choice but to follow along. Then he was tugging at his tunic, and Hiccup put his arms down, not wanting to bare skin to Viggo. 

“Everything will be okay, I assure you,” Viggo said, voice smooth and soft. “Just let me take this off.”

Hiccup wanted to growl at him, but the lack of his voice wouldn’t allow it. He lifted his arms for Viggo, and his tunic was coming off and being thrown onto the floor.

“That’s it,” Viggo crooned. He ran a large hand over Hiccup’s abdomen, and that raised the hair on his arms. There was still that warmth in his chest from the food, and it felt like it was diluting into his blood. He was confused by that feeling, the feeling he was getting from Viggo’s touch. He tried to make a sound in confusion, but nothing came out. His throat hurt at the attempt. 

Then Viggo was removing his own belt, and taking Hiccup close. He put his hands on his ass, grinded his hips against him. He leaned down to kiss him, and Hiccup’s eyes closed. He didn’t want to see what was happening to him. 

Viggo lifted a hand to card fingers through Hiccup’s hair. “If you’re wondering about what you’re feeling,” he started, “I gave you aphrodisiacs.” He kissed him again. “It was in the cake.”

Hiccup tried to make a sound of discontentment. All that came out was a squeak. He pulled away to give Viggo his best glare. He wanted to let him know how he felt about this. So  _ that  _ was the reason he was feeling pleasant warmth and excitement in his body, the reason it was becoming so easy for Viggo to seduce him. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Viggo said with a pout. He… actually looked rather adorable like that. What  _ was  _ this? Why was Hiccup  _ feeling  _ all this? Certainly all his feelings for Viggo weren’t being created by the aphrodisiacs. “You’ll come to enjoy this. I promise.”

Hiccup closed his eyes as Viggo tilted his head downwards and kissed at the side of his neck. That was an erogenous zone for him, one that Astrid had found before, and it made him want to moan. But, with no voice, nothing came out. His pants were beginning to feel too tight around his groin. He wanted to curse at Viggo for this, but words stayed trapped inside of him. When he could talk, Viggo would be getting the tongue-lashing of his life. 

But for now, this kissing felt good. Hiccup sighed, leaned into it, putting hands on Viggo’s thick waist. He still had his armor on. Hiccup was wondering if that would come off, or if he would be the only one made to bare skin. 

Viggo kissed down his neck to his collarbone, nipped at it, and Hiccup gasped. One hand was massaging his ass, the other firmly holding his hip. Then, both his hands went to the hem of his pants, and Hiccup was panting, heart pounding. He’d never been naked like this around someone before, had never had sex before. But for some reason, (maybe it was just the cake), he found himself wanting it. He found himself wanting  _ Viggo _ . 

Viggo purred as Hiccup’s cock came free from his pants. He looked at it, took it in one big hand, and Hiccup gasped, clutched at Viggo tighter. He’d never had anyone else touch him here before. 

“Are you a virgin?” Viggo asked, seemingly able to tell based on his reactions. Hiccup could do nothing but nod. 

“Interesting. I thought for sure you and that Hofferson girl were fucking. Ah, it’s no matter.” Viggo knelt to pull off Hiccup’s boot, then took off the rest of his pants, leaving him naked before him. Viggo trailed a hand over the inside of Hiccup’s thigh, kissed at his leg. The scars on his left leg were visible now, and Viggo carefully ran a hand over them. It was interesting that his touch could be so gentle. He was Hiccup’s enemy. What were they  _ doing?  _ Why was Hiccup letting this happen? 

Viggo stood, took Hiccup by the hand, then led him over to the bed. He took ahold of the rope, looked at Hiccup questioningly.

“You will cooperate, yes?” Hiccup nodded. How couldn’t he when he was raging with lust and want?

That didn’t seem to deter Viggo from wanting to tie him up. He went behind Hiccup, took his wrists, wrapped the rope around them so that they were trapped behind his back. The knot was tied tight. Then, Viggo once again came around to Hiccup’s front, began taking off his armor. The pieces went carefully on the table behind him. Once he was left in a long black tunic and a red dragon-scale jerkin, he took those off too. Hiccup couldn’t help licking his lips staring at him. He was wide and muscular, and for some reason, the hair on his chest made Hiccup want him even more. This was a  _ man  _ that was going to be taking him. Hiccup hadn’t realized that he’d wanted a man before. This was a first for him. 

Viggo came over to Hiccup, and Hiccup couldn’t help looking at the bulge in his pants. He looked… big, to put it simply. 

“We’ll get to that,” Viggo told him, noticing his gaze. “For now…” He pushed Hiccup down onto the bed so that he was on his back, his wrists and hands trapped uncomfortably underneath him. Then, he was climbing on top of him, and he ran his nose over his throat, then his lips. Hiccup tried to moan, but all that came out was a pathetic squeak. Viggo smiled against his skin, nipped at his throat, sucked. That would certainly leave a mark. Hiccup began to panic. How was he going to explain this to the other Riders?! That is, if he ever got out of here. 

Viggo kissed down his body till he was at his nipples. He took one in his teeth and tugged gently, making Hiccup writhe underneath him, pleasure shooting all the way down to his cock. He hadn’t known that nipple stimulation could feel like this. 

Viggo paid a great deal of attention to his nipples: licking, sucking, biting. It made Hiccup squirm and tug on his restraints. He wanted touch on his cock, wanted to orgasm. Viggo laughed at his squirming. 

“I like it when they’re desperate,” he purred. Then, he was putting a hand between his legs, but he wasn’t touching his cock. No, he went lower, past his balls even, pressed on the spot directly underneath them. The burst of pleasure from that had Hiccup’s limbs going loose. What  _ was  _ that? 

“That, my dear, is your prostate.” Damn, it was like Viggo could read his mind. Well, he was reading his facial expressions. “It can be stimulated from both the outside and the inside.” Inside? Did that mean that Viggo was going to fuck him? Hiccup had never had anything in his ass before, was uncomfortable by the idea, but if this prostate thing could be touched from the inside… Just maybe Hiccup would go along with it. 

Viggo continued rubbing at that spot, and Hiccup tilted his head back with a sigh. He wished he could let out his voice, let his pleasure be known, but there was no voice to be had. Like Viggo had said, it would probably be a few more days before it came back to him. 

Viggo kissed his throat as he massaged that spot, and Hiccup had never felt anything so pleasurable before. And this was just from foreplay! Hiccup opened his legs wider for Viggo, a raspy moan leaving his throat. 

“Good boy,” Viggo rumbled, and for some reason, the praise had pleasure shooting through to Hiccup’s cock and stomach. He was leaking precum onto his belly. 

Then, Viggo was no longer touching him, getting up, and Hiccup tried to whine. He wanted  _ more _ . There was a corked, dark blue jar on the table, and Viggo took it, came back over. 

“Oil, darling,” Viggo explained, coming back onto the bed and uncorking the jar. “I don’t want to tear you.”

Hiccup watched with bated breath as Viggo poured some of the oil onto his fingers. He set the jar aside and corked it so as not to spill it, then brought his fingers down between Hiccup’s legs. Hiccup shifted when he touched his rim, the touch of the oil cold, but then Viggo began to rub circles over it, and Hiccup loosened for him again. That felt  _ good _ .

“I’m going to go inside you now,” Viggo let him know. Hiccup was glad for the warning. A finger pushed past the tightly wound muscle, and it hurt for a moment, everything squeezing down around his finger as if to keep him from going further. But Hiccup  _ wanted  _ him to go further, so he made himself relax. The muscles slowly released, and Viggo was able to slide his finger in to the last joint. It felt strange, but good to have something in him there. 

“Ooh, you’re like velvet,” Viggo said, his voice like gravel. “You’re going to feel so good for my cock.”

That made Hiccup blush fiercely, but also feel praise. He hadn’t known that he’d ever wanted to be good for someone’s cock, but, here he was. 

Hiccup tensed as a second finger pushed into him, the same pain and squeezing happening that had occurred with the first finger. He took a deep breath, schooled his muscles into relaxation, and Viggo got that finger in as well. Where was his prostate? he wondered. Why wasn’t he touching it?

But then, Viggo curled his fingers and Hiccup was thrown into a world of pleasure. He arched, panting, tugging at the ropes. Viggo smiled down at him. 

“Feel good?” he asked.

All Hiccup could do was gasp and nod. 

Viggo massaged that spot, making Hiccup’s hips roll to meet his fingers. Gods, it was so  _ good _ . 

After a time, Viggo inserted a third finger, began pushing them in and out, stimulating what he was going to be doing with his cock. It felt very good, and Hiccup curved into it. 

Then, Viggo removed his fingers, making Hiccup squeak as he tried to whine. His hands went to his pants, and his cock slipped free of their confines. Hiccup looked at him in a mix of horror and awe. He was fucking huge. Of course, that made sense on a man built like him, but still, Hiccup was shocked. 

“This may hurt,” Viggo warned him. He was oiling up his cock, and Hiccup couldn’t help licking his lips as he watched him. Hurt or not, he figured he was going to enjoy this. 

Viggo took ahold of Hiccup’s legs and hiked them around his hips. Hiccup held onto him with his legs the way one would a dragon, and Viggo was able to take his cock and press it into him. Hiccup saw stars at the first entrance. Yes, it hurt, but Thor, there was something so good about it as well. With a grunt, Viggo pushed himself further into him. Then he was sliding, being pulled in by Hiccup’s wanting body. He became flush against him, his heavy balls pressing against his ass. Hiccup was in bliss. He’d never felt anything like this before. He was so full, so stretched, so… content. He was content with Viggo Grimborn being inside his body. He didn’t want to think about that, and he didn’t have to, because Viggo pulled back and thrusted, and all thought went out of his head. 

Viggo held onto Hiccup’s legs, thrusting slowly. He met him in the eye, both their mouths open in heavy pants. 

“Good, right?” Viggo asked. 

Hiccup simply nodded. Even if he could speak he wouldn’t have been capable of forming words at the moment. 

Viggo groaned, closed his eyes, laughed. “Oh, how I’ve wanted this, my dear Hiccup. Wanted you.” He opened his eyes again, looked down at him. “You beneath me full of my cock and unable to do anything about it.”

Hiccup  _ wanted  _ to do something about it, wanted his hands free so he could hold onto Viggo to get himself through this, but he was stuck with them behind his back. Viggo had tied him up to drive him mad, and it was working. 

Viggo grunted as his thrusts grew faster and harder. There was the sound of skin slapping skin, and Hiccup adored it, adored the feeling of him. He was brushing consistently against his prostate, making stars float in his vision and lava course through his veins and pool in his cock and his stomach. Hiccup was one with Viggo, and Viggo was one with him. They were connected more intimately than they’d ever been connected before, and really, it made sense. Hiccup had never met his equal in intelligence, and the same probably went for Viggo. Maybe they were  _ meant  _ to be together.

But they were on differing sides of a war. They didn’t see eye-to-eye on things, especially when it came to dragons and people. Viggo was a cruel man.

Though, he wasn’t being cruel now. He was just fucking Hiccup, and Hiccup liked it very much, wishing he could cry out and moan, wishing he could show Viggo his pleasure in more than just having his mouth open in ragged breaths. 

Hiccup lost track of time with Viggo pounding inside of his body. Yes, it hurt like he had said it would, but the pleasure drowned out all the pain. Hiccup was sure he would be limping after this. 

Viggo reached his end inside him with a low moan, and Hiccup adored the sound. Then he was pulling out, and Hiccup squirmed, wanting to reach his end as well. He was desperate for it, his cock leaking like mad. 

“In due time, Hiccup.” Viggo took his cock into his hand, and Hiccup relaxed. “Yes, that’s it. You have a lovely cock.”

In a minute or so, Hiccup was cumming by Viggo’s hand. He twisted his hips upwards, opened his mouth in a silent shout. Pleasure burst through his veins. 

And it was over. Viggo was letting Hiccup relax on the bed. He indicated for him to roll onto his side, and he did so. Viggo got behind him, began untying him. Once he was untied, he ran hands over his arms.

“That was exquisite, my dear.” He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

Hiccup couldn’t help agreeing with him. At first, he hadn’t wanted this, but a mix of what was in the cake and Viggo’s seduction had  _ made  _ him want it. And, despite all the mixed feelings, despite being enemies with this man, Hiccup was glad.

Hiccup was feeling tired, was going to close his eyes, but then the ship rocked with an explosion.

“That would be your friends coming for you,” Viggo said. He didn’t sound upset for some reason. Maybe he’d known that at some point Hiccup would get out. “I would clean up and put clothes on before they find you ruined by me.”

Hiccup sat up, and Viggo handed him a cloth so he could do just that. Viggo was putting his armor back on, and then, he disappeared, leaving Hiccup alone in his quarters.

Hiccup quickly dressed, and yes, he was limping. He was glad he couldn’t answer any of his friends’ questions, because he knew they would be coming. 

Viggo appeared to be  _ letting  _ him escape, because then Astrid was rushing into Viggo’s quarters, her axe out, but not bloodied.

“Hiccup!” She rushed him in a hug, nearly knocking him over. Then she kissed him. “By the gods, are you okay?”

Hiccup put a hand to his throat, opened his mouth with nothing coming out, signalling that he still couldn’t talk. Astrid just shook her head, took his hand, and yanked him out of there. 

  
  


It hurt to ride Toothless, but Hiccup was more than glad to have his friend back. When they reached the Edge, there were questions flying at Hiccup from every direction.

“What did he do to you?”

“Can you talk again?”

“What’s that on your neck?”

“Why are you limping?”

“Did he hurt you?”

Hiccup had no way to answer all these questions. He just raised his hands to stay his friends, and then disappeared into his hut. 

  
  


Hiccup looked at the ginger cake in front of him. He’d scrounged up a recipe and had made it with Fishlegs’ help. He was dying for it, had been ever since he’d had it on Viggo’s ship. Was it because it tasted good? Was it because ginger worked as an aphrodisiac? Probably a mix of both, and wanting to pull up memories of what had happened between him and Viggo. He hadn’t told anyone about that, not now even when he had his voice back. He couldn’t. There was no way to explain it. 

Hiccup took some cake onto his fork, and took a bite. He moaned at the taste of it, and at the memory of being fucked by his one true enemy: Viggo Grimborn. 


End file.
